


Two Keys, One Room

by WolfyVibes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Liam is a Little Shit, M/M, Sciam love forever, Smut, Underage Kissing, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyVibes/pseuds/WolfyVibes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack go on holiday and Scott offers to bunk with Liam/ the one where Liam’s being a little shit, but Scott overlooks it because he’s whipped cream over his beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Keys, One Room

“Would you scoot over a little?” Liam complained, his tightly folded arms almost elbowing Scott off the bed. Scott’s bed, the elder of the two continued to make quite clear for them both.

Scott tensed his arms. Not so much out of annoyance, but rather to try and fight the force of gravity that was beginning to pull the half of his body already draped over the side of the mattress, down. “Why are you even on my bed?” He asked. “You can literally see the exact same thing from your own.”

“It gives me a crick in my neck from over there. And besides, you’re my Alpha. Doesn’t that mean you’re meant to look after me?”

Scott couldn’t help but scoff. Not only was that a terrible excuse for him to have his body all up in Scott’s business, but the coined term of ‘looking after Liam’ had rung somewhat differently to Scott’s ears last time he’d checked. “If by ‘look after you,’ you mean keep you out of trouble and train you, then yes. Not _this_ though,” his hand darted between the two of them (or however much of a ‘between’ there could possibly be with the beta practically sitting on top of him).

If Scott had known that his invitation for Liam to join in on their annual pack holiday was going to mean zero access to their bathroom, an empty mini fridge, continuous complaining, and now, access to only a quarter of his own bed, maybe he’d have reconsidered. Not the part where he’d asked Liam to come because, to be honest, the kid was okay in small doses, and the soft exhalations of breath that escaped him whilst he slept were a nice change to Stiles’ usual open-mouthed orchestra. Just that in which, when he’d offered to share a room, he’d also somehow sighed a binding contract to have to put up with the bitching and moaning of a cocky fifteen year old. And _God_ , could he please, for the sake of Scott’s wellbeing, put some more clothes on.

Liam sighed, giving up on having to read subtitles, switching the TV off and tossing the remote to the end of the bed. He slapped both palms against his bare chest. “What are we even doing today?”

Scott, who’d been following the drama of Keisha and her Boyfriend(s) unfold on screen before Liam abruptly switched it off, looked at him in slight frustration. “I don’t know man. Keira’s taking Lydia to the local shops, Stiles and Malia are probably watching movies in their room, and Derek’s doing God knows what in his. So I guess I’m just gonna try to relax.” The way he said it made the source of any reason for there not to be relaxation quite clear.

Liam grumbled to himself, saying something like ‘why’d you even invite me if you’re just going to complain about me’ and ‘it wasn’t my fault you gave me the shitty bed.’

“Fine,” Scott breathed, feeling suddenly a lot more of a boring father figure than a friend. “What do you want to do, Liam?”

“I don’t know. Can we at least go an eat something? I’m _starving_.”

His stomach had been grumbling a little too (not as much as was coming out of Liam’s mouth, Scott would argue), so he made a face of consideration and shrugged. “I’m always open to food.”

***

Fifteen minutes later, and Scott was leaning over their bathroom sink, flossing his teeth. Liam, who’d been ready to leave even before Scott had accepted, sat on the end of the (Scott’s) bed, watching Scott impatiently, who still stood in a puddle of water, towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Liam tried not to acknowledge the other emotion he felt toward the half-naked Alpha in front of him or the imagined visual of what the thin material covered. He was pretty sure that by now Scott knew he had a thing for him. There’d be no other explanation for Liam to always somehow end up touching Scott, whether it be grazing his elbow against Scott’s flesh in mock annoyance - or complaining that his bed had a shittier view just for an excuse to be closer. Because _really_ \- the TV was central of both beds.

But Scott hadn’t seemed to notice these things in the way that Liam had hoped. Sure, he’d sensed Scott’s heart pick up and a funny odour change at contact, but that could have easily be from annoyance.. and possible BO?

So, mainly to protect himself from possible rejection and the follow through humiliation, Liam tried to maintain his facade of care-free, cocky teen. Right now though, he was watching Scott still flossing his teeth. Did he try to take as long as he possibly could just to make a point about hogging the bathroom? Or was he genuinely that concerned for the upkeep of his dentures? All Liam knew was that he was fucking hungry and that Scott's back looked nice when he raised his arms for a better angle with the floss. Finally, he decided to say something. “Do you like it in the ass, because boy are you anal.”

There was a moment after he said it that both boys sort of froze, as if they’d both considered the innuendo seriously. Scott’s gaze on Liam through the vanity mirror dropped as he turned around to face him, pulling the floss from his mouth. He was wearing the expression of a parent at the end of a lousy joke, though his heart beat could have expressed otherwise.

“Do you want to say that to me again?” Scott asked, only now half joking.

The number of images that had flashed through Scott’s mind within a tenth of a millisecond of the words leaving Liam’s lips was astounding, even for his wolf senses. Not to mention the embarrassingly long pause he’d left after it - or his returning comment that followed. He could crawl into a ball and stay there for a year. Though, preferably with Liam somehow intermingled. Wait. What was he even thinking? Liam was - is - his beta. A fifteen year old boy. And even if the surge of hormonal scents sprang off the youngster whenever Scott stepped within his radius, this was completely, one-hundred(and ten) percent wrong. Why did Scott feel this way? Was this considered a felony? Could he be sent to jail for this? And the boy was so _annoying_.

Even with these questions pumping themselves around his head, like the suddenly heated and quickening blood pulsing through his veins, Scott couldn’t stop himself moving out of the bathroom and toward the bed where Liam had now risen to stand. Liam’s eyes had grown wide and brightened a little as Scott approached him, realisation setting in, but belief not quite on the mark. Was this happening now?

Scott stood in front of his beta, too close now to be able to back away. He’d gotten to the stage where he was too far into the game, but wasn’t sure what move to take next.

And then Liam made it for him.

Half a smirk imprinted itself to Liam’s suddenly cocky expression and he leaned in so his words blew warm flushes of breath upon Scott’s skin. “ _Do_ you like it in the ass?”

Scott’s lips rose too, partly from humour, but mostly out of disbelief that his beta had such nerve to say something like that to their Alpha. At Liam’s age, Scott wouldn’t dare look Derek in the eye, let alone talk outright dirty to him. Then again, he’d never looked at Derek the way Liam was looking at him now. Electric blue eyes holding onto his. They appeared so sure - so reassured by what stood in front of them. And Scott felt suddenly better about the situation. Because he knew what he could offer Liam, and that was safety, guidance, and ‘this,’ he indicated between the two of them.. or at least, however much of a ‘between the two of them’ there was. For now, it seemed, there was no distance at all.

Scott leant in, so close that their lips brushed together as he whispered a few final words against Liam’s mouth; “you’re a little shit, you know that, right?”

The returning smile was tangible against Scott’s lips, as he nodded his head a couple of times, not losing contact with Scott’s mouth once in the effort. And he hoped it would stay that way for a while longer.

*****************************************************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> So that's my first upload (joyous festivities all round, on my part). Feel free to leave feedback and Kudos if you liked it! All the love.


End file.
